


Goodnight Scarlet

by Icylightning



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Established Relationship, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sweet Len, tired Barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 09:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: Barry comes home to Len after a long and tiring day.





	Goodnight Scarlet

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends!! I hope you guys like this one shot. Just a cute evening with the boys. Sorry for mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy :-)))

Len's lips are so soft against his temple that Barry melted at the brief touch. Len had met him at the door the moment he pressed the bell, steering him to the couch and wrapping Barry in his favourite blanket. Len then handed a hot chocolate milk. The older man knew it was crappy day for his lover with the meta escaping from the team flash and tons of paperwork and tests he had to do at the station.

Barry sighed as Len trailed gentle kisses on his temples and eyebrows "How did you know?" Len pulled back a little with a smile that was just meant for Barry "Ramon called" and that's all it takes for Barry to sigh again "I'm so tired" he says closing his eyes feeling exhausted 

Len stared at his lover fondly "Come here" he shifted until his back was pressed on the handrest of the couch and legs wide open, inviting Barry. The hero opened his eyes and smiled. He settled himself inbetween Len's long legs with his back pressed to Len's chest. Their bodies interlock like a matching puzzle pieces they have always been, limbs shifting and settling to get comfortable. Len draped the blanket over them and Barry sighed like a lazy cat when the other wrapped his arms around him and rested his chin around his shoulder 

"This feels so good" Barry relaxed his sore muscles and turned his face to place a soft kiss on Len's cheek. The older man tightened his arms protectively, pulling Barry impossibly close to his body who buried his face against Len's neck inhaling his after shave smell.

This is what Barry wanted all his life. It's nice. It's more than nice, infact downright pleasant. He could always let his guard down when he was with Len. He didn't need to be the flash...he didn't need to hero...he didn't need to be a CSI. Len was the only one who knew him as.. Barry. They sit like that for a while with no words needed just feeling each other's love and presence.

"Red do you want to go and lay on the bed?" Len asked as he kissed Barry's shoulder. The younger whined in his hold and interwined their fingers "Too comfy. I like this.." a yawn escaped from his mouth "way"

Between the warmth of blanket, Len's strong body pressed up against him and the sound of his steady heartbeats, Barry felt drowsy. He never knew when his eyes drooped close. Len knew the speedster had fallen asleep with the increasing weight on him and the soft adorable snores that he always loves to hear. He placed one last kiss on Barry's side temple "Goodnight Scarlet. I love you"

A moment later Len did get a response "I love you too Len"

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment :-)))


End file.
